Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 18
Synopsis "Death Blooms" After discovering that Red Orchid is in league with Regulus - who is supposed to be dead - Yo-Yo acts against type and attacks them both, taking a leadership role in the Suicide Squad. Using his team-mates as a distraction Yo-Yo approaches the package they have been sent to retrieve - a man with a bag over his head. From her base, Amanda Waller commands him to remove the bag so that she can get visual confirmation of the package through the camera-equipped contact lenses she implanted on Yo-Yo's eyes without his knowledge. In removing the bag, Yo-Yo is suddenly affected by the package's ability to turn off his powers. He looks into the man's face, and Amanda Waller realizes that the package is in fact Kurt Lance, whom she has been seeking. While fighting Regulus, King Shark is taunted by the recently resurrected leader of Basilisk, who seems to know a lot about him - including his real name. Regulus reminds him that there is another reason why he is on the Suicide Squad, and Amanda Waller's dehydrating him has made him forget. Before King Shark can remember fully, Red Orchid tosses Voltaic into him, and he collapses under the shock. Yo-yo begs Kurt Lance to give him his powers back, but he and all the other members of the Suicide Squad are grabbed by Red Orchid, dangling from her vines by their ankles. Regulus approaches Deadshot, who spits in his eye. Unperturbed, Regulus collects the sputum into a vial, claiming that he will use it as a sample. Cryptically, he suggests that if Deadshot is confused by all of this, he should ask Waller. She hasn't told them the real reason the squad has been fighting him. Meanwhile, Yo-Yo realizes that he needs the help of someone without powers, and turns to Harley Quinn for help. Unfortunately, she is unconscious, so he swings himself towards her from Red Orchid's vines, and plants a kiss on her lips. Suddenly waking, she slaps him across the face, claiming that that is merely her version of foreplay. Retrieving a sickle from her boot, she cuts herself free and approaches Kurt Lance, intending to get him out of there. She is attacked by Regulus, who reveals that he knows all about her, too, and tries to manipulate her into following him. Instead, she tosses her sickle such that the butt end of it knocks Kurt unconscious, thereby returning Yo-Yo's powers. He cuts his companions free, and Deadshot fires a shot into a nearby aquarium, smashing the glass so that the water floods out and knocks Regulus away from Harley. Deadshot grabs Kurt Lance, and demands of Waller to know who and what he is. At first she warns that she will activate the nano-bomb in his neck, but he reminds her that the package will not be delivered if she does. Sighing, she explains that Kurt Lance is a tracker of super-powers, and that he can turn them on or off at will. If Regulus gets him, then no powered being on earth will be safe from Basilisk. Unfortunately, the water helped Red Orchid's vines grow stronger, and she captures the squad again. Regulus steals Harley's communicator and claims that Waller is a liar, revealing that the retrieval of Kurt Lance is a personal vendetta for her. Before he can say more, Waller cuts the feed on all of the communicators, and decides to go into the field herself. With Orchid subduing all of the Suicide Squad, Regulus walks out with Kurt Lance draped over his shoulder. As Red Orchid begins suffocating the Squad with her vines, Yo-Yo decides it's time to make a sacrifice and wraps his neck around his sister's, presenting Deadshot with a clear shot at the nanobomb under his skin. Obediently, Deadshot triggers the bomb, and both Yo-Yo and Red Orchid's heads explode. Appearances "Death Blooms" Individuals *Harley Quinn *Deadshot *Voltaic *Yo-Yo (Apparent Death) *King Shark *Regulus *Red Orchid *Amanda Waller *Kurt Lance Locations *Chinatown **Red Orchid's Penthouse *Belle Reve Penitentiary Items *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-18 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_18 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-death-blooms/37-392316/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 18